We Are Not Over Until I Say We Are - One Shot (Part 2 of 2)
by ColdSideOfTheWorld
Summary: You can show me where trouble goes, Tell me secrets only trouble knows - Pull Me In - Mikky Ekko. This is a Freddie Jackson (The Take) One Shot in second person. Rated M for language and sexual themes.


You can show me where trouble goes  
Tell me secrets only trouble knows  
-Pull me in, Mikky Ekko

It was a nice and quiet night at the pub, or as quiet as it can get´s with a whole bunch of criminal´s gathered together to celebrate a birthday, your mother´s birthday.

You where sitting with the women of the party talking about your future wedding with Daniel, but all you could focus on was what was happening at the bar where Daniel sat talking to Freddie. On the inside you where praying to whatever God could listen that Freddie kept his damn mouth shut.

This did not happen of course, in the middle of your second glass of bourbon Daniel was looking at Freddie like he had told him the mother of all secrets, the shock painted on his gentle features. You ran up, leaving in the middle of the women´s conversation which you wernt even paying much to attention anyways.

-"Daniel" you hollered after him trying your best to catch up, but he was out the door before you could place a hand on his shoulder hearing him muttering something foul which made you freeze up.

Freddie wasnt far behind, his hands resting on each of your hips, his chest pressed against your back:  
-"Dont you look fuckable tonight, babe" he teased, you turned around hand ready to slap whatever sense was lost in his mind back in again, only to feel a death grip on your wrist and seeing the biggest grin his lips.

-"What did you tell him?" you hissed through your teeth trying to keep your voice down seeing that people where noticing you two acting up.

Freddie dragged you by your wrist back to the bar leaning your side against the wooden edge of it while he invaded your space like he was about to tell you off.

-"You wanna know what I told him or you want me to tell you how badly I want you right now?"

The anger swelled in you as you tried to retract your wrist to yourself, but he didnt let go, and his grip just tightened harder when you fought against, -"Let go of me, Freddie"

-"No, I dont think so, babe" he took a sharp shot from his drink looking at the bartender not saying anything to you then placing his cigar back between his lips and taking a drag.

You watched his profile as you had done many times before, he had a strong head, full lips that where now breathing the cigar smoke out and eyes that where as cold as the pool of the sea.

You noticed that he wasnt wearing any of his tacky jewelry which made you question what the hell his plan for tonight was. What did he want to do with Daniel, last time you saw him without any jewelry was when he and Jimmy went off on the take with some of Ozzy´s crew.

It was safest not to wear anything the cops could recognize Freddie had told you the night before, did he plan on fighting Daniel?!

-"You remember when you thought you where pregnant?" his voice was low, still not looking at you directly instead he tagged you closer to him so you where eye to chest up against him.

The aura of Freddie Jackson was a mighty one, the one of a predator. -"Where are you going with this, Freddie?" you asked looking up at him still confused and slightly disgusted, because you did remember it, you remembered telling him that you thought you had gotten pregant and how happy you where when your period finally showed up a week later.

-"That´s what I told Danny boy about, how you thought you where pregnant with my kid" he gazed down, you caught yourself staring at his grey pool colored eyed that where being honest.

-"Which was years ago, Freddie"

A soft smile arched at the edges of his mouth and the hand around your wrist gripped your waistline instead -"It was always suppose to be us, babe"

-"Are you fucking crazy" you laughed at him shortly, his soft smile disappeared and the predator appeared again -"I wouldn't be pissing me off if I where you"

-"I dont give a shit, I´m not scared of you, never have and never will be, because as much as you think you know me, I see right through you, the scared little Freddie Jackson trying to take from others to compromise for all the good things he will never have, does that hurt, Freddie? seeing me happy after you ruined my life, never thought I´d fix myself again did you"

He grinned coyly, licking his lips, putting the cigar down again on the tray, wrinkling his nose then pounced pushing you in the direction of the bathroom.

Before you could ask for help, he had you locked into the men´s room with his hands up your thighs taking your panties off, grabbing you by the back of your head and bending you over one of the sinks which made your dress all wet.

Without a word or seeing what he was doing you felt a cold smack on your ass which echoed through the room.

He was spanking you, this made you laugh out loud, -"Are you kidding me, you wont hurt me like this, Freddie" his wrist bent as he arched your head up to look at him, you gazed down noticing him taking his belt off, that´s when the panic and terror shook your body.

The snap of the leather belt hit as hard as he could and you screamed out, gritting your teeth at the sharp blow to your ass cheek, clawing your fingers into the edge of the sink as he did it again.

Hitting you harder, letting the belt snatch some of the skin on your butt so hard that you felt the burning bruise cut skin. Tears created in your eyes as he tugged on your hair harder, -"Does this hurt, babe?"

You tried fighting against him, only to feel him buckling you against the sink with his knees, bending you all the way over so you saw his reflection in the mirror he was observing his good work of the red patterns on your ass while unbuttoning his pants.

-"I want you to look at me when I do this" he commanded settling a hand on your lower back when he went into you dry, it made you wince and try to fight against him, he pulled out again and back up into you once more which made your mouth open and let out a painful moan.

-"Look at me" his hands reached around to your stomach settling his palms on the lower of your abdomen dragging you up against his chest while a hand cupped your jaw not letting you move your head away from the mirror. Freddie´s eyes turned black from the lack of control you where displaying.

He pulled your dress up more so you saw your cunt in the mirror and his dick inside of you, not moving, -"I want you to look at this"

Your eyes did as he ordered glancing over your body and his hands holding the fabric of your dress against your waistline fingers digging into your tummy as he moved himself higher up into you.

-"Tell me you dont want me now, babe" his hand slipped up to your breast grabbing a violent hold of it as he started moving, taking your entire body with him up and down.

You felt your eyes getting heavy from the feeling of him in you, how big he felt. Freddie bit onto your shoulder breathing heavily into your ear and you knew he wouldnt last long after how much he had been drinking tonight.

-"Does it feel good?" he whispered throwing his hips into you again, the contact of his lower body slapped against your ass made you bite your teeth together, it still hurt from the marks of the spanking he had given you.

-"You are hurting me" you clawed onto the arm that was holding your face in the view of the mirror.

-"You going to come for me?" he continued, pumping harder, the smacking of skin against your butt made you react even more by clawing onto his naked arm until it could break skin.

-"No, no, dont close your eyes, I want you to see this, I want you to see us come together" he tightened his hold on your jaw letting your head lean back a little, but still seeing everything clearly.

-"We´re perfect, babe" he squeezed your breast as his dick moved deeper into you, making you gasp, -"That´s it, come for me"

-"Tell me how it feels like, babe" his breathing was getting tense as he kept moving faster and harder into you, -"Tell me!" he demanded lunching his fingers into the fabric that was above your breast.

The dryness and the feeling of all the alcohol that was stained in your mouth made it harder for you to concentrate still you mustered up the last inch of courage.

-"I hate you!" you hissed, -"You are a pathetic little man" the dark eyes behind your shoulder lit up and he bit his teeth into your flesh moving faster and harder.

-"You will come for me" he strictly ordered moving his hand down to your clit, letting the fabric of your dress fall over the area as he moved his fingers in circles.

In a reaction to this you tried bending your body over, but he hooked an arm under your breasts holding you up, -"Stop" you moaned, trying to get the hand that was rubbing at your clit to move away.

-"Come for me, babe" he whispered in your ear as your head felt back and your eyes closed shut.

You let out a strangled scream as he came inside of you and you followed right after, letting the wave of an orgasm blow over you.

-"Why are you doing this to me?" you hissed opening your eyes.

Freddie placed a small peck on your shoulder blade, pulling his fingers away from your center and pulling the material of your dress back up revealing your cunt again.

Then stuffing the fingers he had used to rub you into his mouth licking them clean, -"I guess I´ve gotten a taste for you"

-"You are sick in the head" you said trying to get away from him, but he grabbed you by your jawline again making you look in the mirror.

-"Look at us" he pulled out of you, which made you wince and grit your teeth together, once he was removed you felt your legs a bit shaky.

-"Think whatever you want, babe, point is proven, we are the same, you just cheated on your boyfriend in the toilet with me for the second time. You let me do whatever I want to this body, whenever I want, however I want which makes you a very a filthy little girl?!" his grin was back as you felt his limp dick pressing up against your entrance.

-"Want to give it another go?" he traced his fingers up your breast.

Thats when you felt the alcohol pressing its way up your mouth the acid of the scent in your nostrils, in a panic you put your hand over your mouth and mumbled-"I think I´m going to be sick"

Feeling the lack of his body you ran into one of the stalls, quickly getting on your knees and put your head into the bowl throwing up.

Freddie just chuckled in the background, got himself adjusted back into his pants and slammed the door of the stall to where you where throwing up, -"See you out there then, babe"

You wanted to scream at him, yell that he could go to hell, but the vomit coming out of your mouth like water made that impossible.

Instead you held your hair back from your face and tried to focus on the words he had left in your head. That fucking bastard had won again.


End file.
